Manhigh (REWORKED)
by TheSlyMistress
Summary: Sasuke arrives into town under strange circumstances and moves in with Naruto, and his two teenage kids, Boruto and Himawari. Boruto develops a crush on Sasuke, but he doesn't know about Naruto and Sasuke's past. NaruSasu and BoruSasu (REWRITE)
1. Chapter 1

Boruto was always angry. He had never known why but time had made him bitter, so bitter that the only time he smiled was when someone else was up to their knees in shit. It made him giggle every time he watched a co-worker get chewed out. That seemed to be a common thing now that most of the people who went to school were now working days. Zabuza ran a tight shift down at the ice cream shop.

"Don't you hate that fucking place." Mitsuki griped to Boruto as they strolled out of the ice cream parlor. The sun wasn't hiding behind the clouds and the wind had come to hult.

Boruto offered a quiet grunt. "It's okay. I mean you're just mad because Zabuza gets in your ass everyday."

"It was better when Haku did mornings." Haku, was Zabuza's boyfriend, and co-owner of the ice cream parlor. He and Zabuza decided it would be best if they switch off morning and nights. "He didn't say a thing as long as you did your work."

"Zabuza is a bitch but fuck-so is Anko." Anko was the manager under Haku and Zabuza. "She thinks she knows everything."

"Anko's hot though, so it really doesn't bother me that much."

"Ew dude."

"What? She's in college, and she has the biggest tits. I fuckin' love 'em. They're not too big, or too small. Just right for me to motorboat the shit of 'em." He chuckled.

"I just don't-" Boruto chuckled. "I just could not imagine in a million years what you see in her, so I'll let you have that. You know, if that's what you want to do."

"I don't know what I want to do." that was Mitsuki summed up in one sentence. He always wanted what was right in front of him. He'd probably motorboat anything, as long as it had feelings and a place for him to finish.

"So I assumed you need a ride home?" Boruto pops the lock on his car and Mitsuki smiles and gets in. "When is your dad going to get you that car he promised?"

"Whenever he returns from business." The other boy sighed. "He says he doesn't want me to go out and get one by myself because I'll be swindled. Although, I swear to god, I know more about cars than he does."

"Sounds like my dad." Boruto snarked. "He wouldn't let me go out and get one alone, and when I went out with him, he was sceptical about everything. Luckily uncle Sasuke came into town and convinced him to just buy me a new one." Sasuke, from Boruto's memory, always had a way with his father. He could convince him to do anything he wanted. It was something Boruto couldn't recall if his mother had.

"When was the last time he was in town?"

"I think that was the last time I saw me." Boruto had this car for a year. "And it was a weird visit. Like he just fucking came and left within hours. He wasn't even at our house for longer than a day." That was like Sasuke. He was a ghost in their home. He'd leave and come at his leisure, not caring who he disrupted. It was almost unforgivable, if he didn't have the charm of course.

"Do you like him? Last time he was here you were happy to see him?"

"Yeah cuz he got me a car, but other than that I don't care for my uncle Sasuke." Boruto sighed. "He's not really even my uncle. Honestly I think he's just a mess that pretends to be better than everyone. Last time I saw him, he was telling us all these stories about where he's gone, the people he's met. The world just a big toy to him, and he just uses us as he pleases. It's almost criminal."

"He sounds like an' asshole."

"He is." Boruto said. "And I'm glad he's gone. Dad acts different when he's around." He turned the corner and into a subdivision. "I don't know how the hell you walk to work."

"Me either." Mitsuki smiled. "Sometimes I bike though. It's cool when it's not too hot. I just stick in some headphones and think about nothing."

"That's seems hard, eh?" Boruto pulled up to Mitsuki home.

"Nah. Not when you're at peace." He smiled. "Speaking of that. Peace Boruto and have fun getting home."

Boruto pulls off thinking to himself. _What should I eat for dinner?_

(BREAK)

Boruto strolled into his home with some sushi from the nearest shop in hand. His father was sitting at the table eating ramen, twirling a fork in his hand. His sister sat across from him focused on her phone and eating pizza.

"Hey Boruto." Naruto smiled at his on. "Come on and sit down. I have something I want to talk to you and your sister about?"

"Are we finally moving out?" Boruto asked the question he and his sister wanted to know the answer too since five years ago when Hinata passed. Boruto hated staying in this house so much. He despised every inch of it. It didn't feel like a warm place anymore. It was a cold wasteland that reminded him of a time that had passed and won't ever come back.

"No." Naruto sighed. "I wish you two stop asking me about that. You're going off to college soon and you'll never have to see this place again, save for the summer, and breaks."

"So what is it?" Boruto sat adjacent to his sister and pulled out his sushi. He took a piece into his mouth and listened to what his father had to say.

"Can I have a piece." His sister reached her hand into his plate. She smiled at him, her blue orbs trying to make herself look like she wasn't a seventeen year old girl, but a young two year old you couldn't say no too. Boruto nodded, and she took a couple of pieces.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry. You know I love Sushi." She smiled.

"Hey you guys. Listen to me." Naruto said. "So I have something I've been meaning to tell you. So Sasuke. You know Sasuke Uchiha, your uncle. He is coming to live with us for a while. He's been through a stressful time and I've decided to help him out."

"What?" Himari said, while Boruto rolled his eyes. Of course Naruto helped him out. Of course. What did his dad do all the time? He ran to aid Sasuke again. The same man who didn't even bother showing up to his dead-wife funeral. A fucking shame.

"Yeah."

"Where will he sleep?" Himawari asked. She was probably more concerned about having to give up her room, although she never had to. Usually Boruto would be made to give up his.

"I've taken the paintings out of mom's old painting studio and made room for Sasuke. Their a bed and stuff-and he has a bathroom over there. So it'll be like his little part so we might not disturb them."

"You took out mom's paintings?" Himawari asked. Boruto just ate his sushi. Of course dad did this. This was what dad did. The lengths that he'd go for little ol' Sasuke. Sasuke. Boruto hated him so much right now. "Where did put them?"

"In storage. Calm down, Himawari." Naruto tried to console his daughter. "It's not that bad. Sasuke will probably only be here for a little while."

"I hope you didn't do this so he could stay a day?" Himawari said. "Because that would be-"

"Himawari. I'm still your father." Naruto reminded her, and she took a deep breath and went back to eating her sushi. "Boruto. Tell me. How do you feel about this."

"I don't have a thing to say." Boruto said, but he thought otherwise. There were so many thoughts running through his head, like how weak his father was or how stupid this whole thing was, but he said nothing. Sasuke didn't help anybody. He only ruined things, so nothing good could come from him visiting. Nothing.

"Well then. Sasuke will be here tomorrow."

"And you just told us today!" Now Boruto couldn't hold back his response. It jumped out of his mouth before he could suppress it.

"Yes, but not because I wanted to surprise you, but because that's just how it happened. Sasuke only told me he was coming three days ago." Naruto shrugged. "So I needed to time to see if it'll work and then I had to make arrangements and then I forgot to tell you guys so there."

"But you've been plotting. I haven't seen anyone come in and fix anything or put in a bed."

"I did it while you both were at work." Naruto said. "It's just so happened that you were at work-"

"Bullshit." Boruto fist came down on the table.

"Excuse me."

"Bullshit! Bullshit! This is all Bullshit! You knew. You fuckin knew before three days ago and you didn't want to tell us because you were afraid of how he'd react. You know we don't have a very high opinion of your _best friend_ because he couldn't even bother to attend your wife's funeral and don't forget when he ruined your birthday because he showed up sick and forgot it was even your birthday."

"He has a apologized. Friends make mistakes." Naruto sighed.

"Friends. Sasuke isn't-"

"Boruto. Shut the fuck up." Naruto voice shook the entire room. It even shook Himawari, who was just a witness. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Now, this time I'll let you get away with your outburst, but one more time son and I'm telling you. You might need a medic."

Boruto backed down, and stormed off to his room slamming the door. He hated everything right now. His father was an idiot. He was inviting himself to be hurt again.

(BREAK)

Naruto slid around the corner of his lover's home, quiet but sleath like. He peeked to find him lover sitting in the garden fiddling with the flowers. It was a cute sight, the way his boyfriend's eyes focused on the task at hand, not even noticing that Naruto was less than a foot behind him.

"Neji." Naruto called out, the brown haired man turned around, apparent shock all over his face.

"Don't fucking do that." Neji sighed, as Naruto leaned down to give him a kiss. While doing so, the blond teacher too in a bit of the other man's scent. He smelt like rose petals and fresh soap, weird since he'd been out under the heat.

"Have you been out here all day?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I only came out here to pull a couple weeds, then I realized I wanted to replant some stuff and then I realized my garden sucked and I needed to arrange a lot of other things. Then I realized the whole day was gone, and I spent it doing garden work, rather than working on my presentation for work" Neji sighed.

"I'm sure you'll do well on your presentation." Naruto offered the brunette a smile, which the other returned with an eye roll.

"How did my niece and nephew take it?" Neji asked.

"They didn't like it." Naruto sighed to himself. Of course they didn't think Sasuke coming was a good idea, and when they found out their father was fucking their uncle they were not going to like that either.

"Well we're on the same page then."

"It's different now."

"It's a different time in your life, yes, but it's still the same."

Naruto hands found their way down to his pockets, and his eyes trailed on the ground. "I don't understand why no one wants him here?"

"He can stay here, but why with you? Doesn't he have a brother?"

"Yes, but they aren't on the best of terms." Naruto explained. Sasuke and Itachi hadn't been under the same roof together since Sasuke last moved out and ran off to some city in college. "It's been a difficult time for him with all he's been through."

"What has he been through?"

"I mean the guy he met their Sai turned out to be married and in the end never left his wife and his parents cut tithes with him when he dropped out of school because he hated it, and he spent his whole life in his brother shadow and hasn't been able to do a single thing to get out of said shadow." Naruto shrugged. "He's struggled and I want to help him the best way I know how."

"Sounds like a boring teenage melodramatic novel, that I'm too old to read. I'm not going to argue with you because you're too stubborn to realize that only harm can come from letting him back into your home. Hinata told me about the things that he did-"

"We are sleeping together, and I used to be your cousin wife. And you weren't just like regular cousins. You two used to live together." Neji and Hinata were very close. So close in fact that they considered each other siblings. They grew up together since Hinata parents perished in an airplane accident a little after her sister was born.

"Why are you bringing that up?"

"I'm just saying we're all not that innocent."

"No one is judging Sasuke, Naruto. I'm just saying having him here will not benefit you in any way." Neji turned back to sifting through the dirt.

"I do benefit. I'm helping a friend." Naruto replied.

"Alright." Neji sighed. There was no point in anyone trying to talk Naruto down, he'd already made up his mind. Sasuke was coming over and staying with him. He would feel terrible if he left Sasuke out on the street. "So he'll be here tomorrow?"

"Yes." Naruto said. "His plane comes in around three."

"Well I hope you have fun Naruto, I just don't want-"

"Want what?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto. You become different when Sasuke's around. I mean it's like you just kinda forgot about him for these last few months, but he called and you're jumping at the opportunity to see him."

"Are you jealous?"

"Don't be childish." the brunette said to him as he placed a flower in the whole.

"Would you like help with those flowers?" Naruto asked.

"I'm finished."

"Ahhh…" Naruto chuckled and scratched his head. "Well next time then."

(BREAK)

When Sasuke saw Naruto waiting for him in the airport with a smile, it reminded Sasuke of old times. Times that he'd rather forget altogether, but instead of darting back to the plane, Sasuke walked up to his old friend and offered him a nod, and the pair of sunglasses hid his eye roll.

Sasuke became annoyed when he found himself being pulled in by two strong arms. The feeling felt like it was crushing him, but Sasuke paid it little to no attention. Naruto let go and gave Sasuke an up and down look.

"How are you?" He finally asked.

"Okay." Sasuke said. "You?"

"Fine. Been better, but you know fine as always." Naruto chuckled. "So um...how was Leaf City?" Leaf city was the largest city in the country of Konoha. It was located on the other side of the country, and Naruto had been once years ago, when he and Hinata visited Sasuke.

"It was an interesting place. So much to do." Sasuke always felt his conversation with Naruto when they'd see each other in person after falling out of contact awkward.

"I hear that." Naruto sighed. "So I was thinking we can go for lunch and talk, you know. I mean unless you're tired."

"I'd like to rest." Sasuke said. Was he really tired? No and yes, but he'd rather sleep than be questioned all afternoon about what happened and why he was here. Sasuke wanted to leave everything that happened in Leaf city, and start fresh here in this boring town he grew up in.

"I see. So some other time then." Naruto hands went into his pockets. "Let's go get your luggage."

(BREAK)

The car ride home was filled with nothing but boring pop tunes. Naruto was busy trying to pick the right thing to say, while Sasuke is in the passenger seat not offering a thing to their conversation.

"Did you miss this place?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned to him, Naruto unable to make sense of the look Sasuke gave him. "I don't know."

"It's been a while hasn't it." Naruto shared with Sasuke one of his signature smiles, which Sasuke did not return. "It feels like home? No."

"I don't know what home feels like." Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back to the window, leaving Naruto out in the cold. Sasuke always said something stupid when things got uncomfortable. Naruto sighed and pushed on the gas. The faster he got home, the sooner this awkward car ride would be over. "You know I'll pay you back one day."

"Pay me back for what?"

"Letting me stay with you. It's only for a while and I'll-"

"Sasuke, you don't have to pay me back. This is what friends are for." Naruto clicked his tongue. "I mean I'm sure you'd do the same for me if the tables were turned right?" Sasuke offered him no answer. "I mean I know you would. You don't have to say you would."

"Pull over." Sasuke looked over to Naruto, a cold glance in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Just do it dobe." That was the name Sasuke used to call him all the time. It brought back so many memories and things they used to do. Places they used to go...the _love t_ hey used to have for each other. A cold sweat dropped down Naruto's back from being called that name, and he could feel his temperature skyrocket. This name still made him feel like this. Why?

Naruto parked on the side of the highway, cars zooming past them, causing the car to shake lightly. A click made Naruto's ears perk up and he didn't have to look over to know Sasuke took off his seat belt.

In a slow fluid motion Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke, as sly as a cat, moved onto his lap.

"Wha…" Naruto breath was taken away as Sasuke pushed his firm ass down on Naruto's pelvis, causing his dick to spring up from his pants. A violent heat started in his chest, and he moves his arm, a noise akin to velcro ripping, when it moved off the arm rest. Who knew it was that warm in this car.

Sasuke pushed his mouth so close to Naruto's and Naruto could smell his breath, a hint of mint. Naruto took a moment before he felt Sasuke lean in.

"Stop." Naruto opened his eyes and there was Sasuke with an emotionless expression on his face.

"What." Sasuke spat. "Isn't this what you want?"

"No. I don't want to do this." Naruto said. "What's wrong? Why are you?"

"You ask too many questions." Sasuke went back into the passenger seat. "If you don't want to do this, then drive, dammit. Drive!"

Naruto started the engine, as the awkward silence kicked in. He turned up the music and pulled off.


	2. Chapter 2

The war was over. After a long day Sasuke was just ready to sleep it all away. Seeing Naruto had brought up so many feelings, mostly anger and the fact that he had to stay with him. He was currently getting his bags out of the car. Naruto had offered to help, but Sasuke assured him he could do it. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Naruto about anything.

He had embarrassed himself in the car. That was just the tip of all his problems. He quickly went into the house and was greeted by a familiar face. There in front of him was Himawari. She looked like her mother, but had her father's eyes. She had long black hair and a sweet smile. She grew into a nice looking young woman.

"Hello. Uncle Sasuke." Sasuke hated the sound of the work _uncle._ Sure he was their uncle, but he was forced into that. Naruto always thought it was a _great_ idea to make Sasuke their uncle since Naruto's parents didn't give him any siblings.

"Hello." Sasuke couldn't muster up a smile, but he did give her a nod.

"Can I help you with some of those bags?" She asked.

"No it's fine." Sasuke walked away from her off to his room. "I got it. I promise." He knew his way to Hinata's old studio. He was surprised to find the room that used to be crowded with paint and canvases. It was now a plain room with a bed that sat against the wall and some white curtains and blinds that decorated the window. The room was painted a light tan color and the carpet was a deep brown.

He eyed a clock in the corner that told him it was only seven o'clock. With a frown on his face he threw his bags into his closet and shut his door. He laid on his bed and looked up into the ceiling.

"This is going to take some getting used to…" Sasuke murmured, but at least now he could rest.

(BREAK)

"He's here." Himawari sat in the living room painting her nails with a salmon colored polish.

"What do you mean he's here?" Boruto walked into the room and took a seat on the couch. The smell of nail polish always delighted Boruto, but after too long made him light headed. "You mean he brought him here, and he's in mom's old studio right now?"

"Yes." Himawari said. "What else did you think I meant?" She carefully polishes her pinky toe. "He seemed off, you know."

"Off?"

"I watched him walk passed me today. He didn't even ask me to help him with the bags, and dad didn't seem all that high in spirits at all."

"Sasuke's his best friend. He isn't happy to see him?"

"I don't know…" Himawari shrugged. "I'm just painting my nails."

"Where is Sasuke now?" Boruto inquired. How dare he come into their house and barely utter a word to them? Who did he think he was? Yeah he lived in some fancy city, with his uppity attitude and designer luggage, but that didn't mean he could treat them any way he damn well pleased.

"In his room? Why?" Himawari looked away from the TV, and into Boruto's eyes. The eye contact making Boruto trip up on his words.

"We, uh...need to talk." Boruto said. "I want to say hello to him."

"Boruto please don't go in there." Himawari warned. "It's not worth it. Why do you always insist on being so….uh...irritating. It's not that serious. He's probably sleeping."

"I don't care. He came into our house and we have the be the polite ones. He barely spoke to you. What kind of man could walk passed you and not even utter a sound. It's disrespectful, and I intend to let him know that he hasn't been shit and he's a piece of shit. Moving into our space...mom's space."

"Boruto!" Himawari sighed. "This is not a battle you want to fight."

"I don't care what you're talking about Himawari. Quit being so damn week."

"What do you mean?"

"That's why your boyfriend used to hit you. Because you're weak." Boruto regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. His mouth went to form a sorry, but it didn't come out.

Himawari got up from the floor, her nail polish in hand. "Sometimes I think to myself what it would be like to have a real big brother."

"Himawari. You know that-"

"Save it. You meant what you said. You wouldn't have said it, if you didn't mean it…" Himawari was in an abusive relationship a little over a year ago, with an upperclassman. Only Bortuo knows about it. He'd walked in on her in the bathroom icing a bruise and attending to some cuts.

"Hima. You know I'm only kidding with you. I don't mean anything by what I said or did. It's hard to explain you know…"

"Do you joke like that? Boruto you're a piece of shit." She stormed off to her room and slammed the door.

Boruto sighed to himself. Why the hell had he'd done that to his own sister? He didn't think that about her...did he? He found himself contemplating the answer, but for now it would have to wait. He needed to go see Sasuke and remind him some manners.

Without missing a beat, Boruto tip toed to Sasuke's room. The door was closed. He turned the handle slowly, and it didn't budge. _Locked._ Boruto sighed, and went into his wallet. He pulled out a credit card and slid into the crack of the door.

With a click, he opened the door and to his surprised he found Sasuke lying on the bed, with a pair of short shorts on and a tight fitting T-shirt. Sasuke laid on his stomach, his head turned to the side. His milky skin glowed in the moonlight. A small smile danced upon Boruto's face.

Sasuke's hair was a messy web of beauty, jux-opposed to his milky white skin. _Good lord._

Boruto's tongue traced the lining on his lips and he stared at Sasuke for some time. Taking in those long hairless legs, and that beautiful bum that was sitting up just right. Boruto could appreciate how beautiful Uncle Sasuke-Naruto's friend was. He decided to himself right then and there he would not call Sasuke, Uncle Sasuke. He didn't deserve that title. He was somebody that they used to know.

 _Look at that asshole enjoying that bed. He thinks he's hot shirt enjoying that bed. Does he even know the importance of this room? This is where mom painted? Fucker. I could just kill him._

With a fluid motion Boruto flickered on the lights, and he watched as Sasuke gasped and floundered like a fish out of water.

"Long time no see." Boruto chirped and Sasuke turned to him.

"Good god, Naruto." Sasuke rolled his eyes grabbing the covers and pulling them over. "I thought I'd locked the door. Why didn't you knock first?"

"It's not Naruto...you don't remember me?" Boruto sighed.

"Boruto? Is that you?" Sasuke stared at him confused. "I couldn't really see you in this light. You've gotten tall. You look like your father." the light in the room was on lit by a vase in the corner. Hinata had the ceiling light removed because she said fluorescent lighting made everything look worse, when painting.

"Well I am my father child." Boruto closed the door.

"Yes. That you are."

"I wanna talk to you." Boruto slinked into the room and over to Sasuke with a sinister smile on his face. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked at Sasuke.

"Excuse me. Well you make an appointment." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I just wanna talk about why you're here."

"Because your father wanted me here."

"Are you running from something? Are you trying to do something to my father." Boruto questioned.

"What do you mean? I don't have to answer to you Boruto. Your father invited me here, and that's all that matters. I do not need your permission."

"Yes, but you do." Boruto studied Sasuke's face. He looked like a model up close. He didn't even look his age. How was that possible. All these years had passed by, yet he hadn't aged a single bit.

"Boruto you're wasting both our time. Don't you have something you want or should do? School?"

"It's summer break." Boruto challenged. "Now, don't change the subject. You come in here with your bags and moved into mom's old studio, and you lay on this bed in nothing but your underwear. It's sick."

"Where is all this anger coming from?" Sasuke looked at him confused, but Boruto wasn't buying into his bullshit. Sasuke was good a playing mind games with people.

"You know where?"

"What?"

"Have you ever been apart of anyone's lives. I mean you used to and then we don't see you, but every time you come around dad thinks you're the most important thing to ever grace this house. I mean it's fuckin' annoying. Do you get off on this or something? Are you proud? Are you ecstatic? We were doing so much better before you came along. You barely spoke to your own niece when you came into the door."

"Boruto. You're upset and that's okay."

"It's not okay? You need to leave."

Sasuke crossed his legs Indian style and pulled the blanket over his body. "Are you done? I'm tired.

"No. Don't you ever expect me to call you uncle Sasuke, because you're not an uncle to me." Boruto said.

"Alright. Done."

"Good. So when are you moving out."

"I'm not. Not until your father tells me to move out."

"This is ridiculous!" Boruto wanted to scream, but the words gushed through his teeth with enough force that spit flew out of his mouth.

"Boruto, do you need a nap?" Sasuke asked, his face unbothered.

"No. No. I just want you to get out of my house?"

"This is your father's house Boruto." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You need to get a grip on yourself." Sasuke got up and walked towards the door and Boruto sat on the bed, watching him. "Please exit."

Boruto stared at the door and at that moment a warm tear slid down his face. Was he crying? The tear was followed by another and another. "This is...bullshit." He groaned, tears rushing down his face.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"You! You! You!" Boruto shouted, and rushed past Sasuke, sending the Uchiha cascading against the door frame.

Boruto feet picked up speed, and he ran to his bedroom as fast as he could.

 _ **Slam!**_

He shut the door and laid on the bed covering his face. What the hell did he do to deserve the life he'd been given.

(BREAK)

"Your skin is really soft." Naruto mumbled as he nuzzled Neji's neck.

"Stop it. Other people will see you." Neji was more concerned about the other patrons at the restaurant that what his boyfriend was doing to him. He didn't want other people to see and talk about he and Naruto. What if they saw someone they know.

"Relax. We're ten minutes out of town." Naruto chuckled, looking at his boyfriend's red face.

"Doesn't mean you get to have public sex with me, Uzumaki." Neji scolded Naruto. He always did hate PDA. "Besides ten minutes is not at all that far away."

"You haven't called me Uzumaki in...god knows when?" Naruto chuckled. "Honestly, I miss those days sometimes."

"When we hated each other or when Hinata was alive?" Neji didn't turn to look at Naruto.

"Neji. Why do you bring her up. She's gone now forever. Gone."

"Yes. Gone." Neji bit his bottom lip, aphrahesively. Neji really loved Naruto, but he always felt guilty about loving his cousin's ex-husband. What type of person does that. They were so close. Sibling close. They lived in the same house for god's sake. Only a snake would do something so low.

In their youth, Neji had a bad relationship Hinata. She was always a soft girl, therefore an easy target, and she was always so wonderful. Neji's parents died when he was young and was forced to move in with Hiashi and Hinata. There he was always second best to anything she did. Everyone loved her. Everyone adored her. Neji hated her for it. Neji also hated her for being so weak. He hated weak people.

Then something changed. Hinata was being bullied. Their family was wealthy and other kids were jealous. Hinata and Neji never went without anything and Hinata was easy to get lunch money from. Girls and boy used to pull her hair on the playground and steal from her lunch box.

"They said I wasn't too good for school lunch, Nīsan." She'd say.

Neji didn't understand why it bothered him then, but it did. People picking on Hinata was too easy because she was so nice. The next day, he'd gone up to the school and whooped every kid's ass who spoke badly about Hinata.

Neji turned to Naruto, a smile on his dead cousin-sister fiance face, and could see nothing but shame.

"Is something bothering you?" Naruto asked.

"No." Neji smiled.

Naruto eyes were the perfect shade of blue. They made Neji forget all his worries. He wondered did Naruto know that about himself. How beautiful he was. Did Hinata get lost in those eyes. Did she?

"Naruto. You have a great pair of eyes. Have you ever heard that before."

"Yeah. You've told me that before and a couple other people."

"Who?"

"You know Hinata-" So she did get lost in those eyes like Neji suspected. "Sasuke, Sakura…"

Neji stopped listening. Hearing the name Sasuke was like being stabbed in the heart. Naruto cared about Sasuke too much. He'd treat him like a brother and Sasuke treated him like a dog. It didn't make sense. How could someone be so mean to someone who loved them the way Naruto did. Naruto gave up a lot for Sasuke. He talked about him all the time, and Sasuke was cruel. Cruel indeed.

Neji remembered a long time ago when Naruto had a panic attack because he hadn't heard from Sasuke. Sasuke had called him asking him for help and then didn't respond for seven days. It turned out Sasuke was fine. He just needed money for a trip, and Naruto gave it to him. How could someone be so damn gullible.

Yes. The sweetest thing about Naruto was that he was so beautiful, yet so gullible.

"...yeah. A lot of people." Naruto chuckled.

"Glad to hear I'm not the only one." Neji said. "How did Sasuke settle in?"

"Alright. I didn't really talk much to him. He's a bit distant." Naruto chuckled. "Honest to god, I'm frustrated because I want to know what's going on, but he'll tell me in time. He always does."

"And you'll be there waiting." The words left Neji's mouth cold.

"Of course. That's what friends are for."

"I wouldn't know. I don't have very many."

"Shikamaru. He's a good friend of yours." The man Naruto spoke of was Shikamaru Nara. He worked with Neji.

"We're colleagues." Neji poked his food. "I don't like calling people I work with friends."

"They are friends indeed." Naruto smiled. "Just in a different kind of way."

"Sure." The corner of the brunette's lips turn up and he shoves a small bite of food into his mouth.

"Man you're so sexy." Naruto eyes stayed on him as the fork slipped out his mouth.

"Think so."

"Know so." Naruto laughed. "You wanna get this check and blow this popsicle stand?"

"No." Just then Naruto sighed, as Neji's foot positioned itself between his legs, giving the blond a gentle rub.

"Neji." Naruto eyes rolled into the back of his head.

(BREAK)

"I bore of conversation quickly." Boruto shrugged. Listening to Sarada and ChoCho talk all day about men was not something Boruto was interested in. The sun was beaming down on all four of them as they sat at a table with an umbrella. It was an hour before close and usually they'd be inside cleaning, but their boss, Zabuza was running late.

"Me too. I found you more exciting when we thought you were dead." Mitsuki was referring to when they thought Sarada had died on a skiing accident last winter. She'd gone missing for almost a full day and they found some other girls body. They mistakenly identified it as Sarada, but luckily they found Sarada. She was in a coma under some snow. Luckily they got her just in time. Doctor said an hour later and she might have died.

"That's not funny." ChoCho growled. "She could have really died."

"I'm kidding."

"You don't joke about that man." Boruto shook his head. "Where on god's earth are the loverboys."

"Who? Shikadai and Inojin?" Mitsuki laughed."

"Who the fuck knows? Who the fuck cares?" ChoCho said. "It's hot and fuckin' Zabuzu hasn't brought his dumb ass into work. My god. Good thing I used some powder this morning other wise I'd be-"

"Too much information." Boruto interjected.

"You guys act like you don't sweat between the legs." ChoCho said.

"You wanna check and see." Boruto offered. "I've never been into women, but for you I'll make the an acception."

"Suck a dick." ChoCho laughed. "That's why you don't have a boyfriend.

"I don't need a boyfriend." Boruto stuck his tongue out at ChoCho.

"So immature. Why did we go to prom together?" ChoCho asked.

"Because both our significant other dumped us for more appealing options."

"It's so hot. I didn't even put sunscreen on." Sarada sighed. "Where is Zabuza."

"We can go sit in my car if you'd like?" Mitsuki offered.

"You don't have a car!" Everyone shouted at him.

They all laughed and Boruto threw back some water from his water bottle. Boruto loved hanging out with his friends. They were the coolest people he knew.

"So what happened with Uncle Sasuke?" Mitsuki asked.

"Nothing. He's an asshole, end of story."

"Uncle Sasuke? An asshole? Who is Uncle Sasuke?" ChoCho gasped.

"Sasuke as in Sasuke Uchiha?" Sarada inquired.

"Yes."

"Hey that's my cousin." Sarada told Boruto. She was the daughter of Obito and Sakura. Obito was Sasuke cousin.

"We'll your cousin needs to move out and in with someone else. He's still an asshole and there's no place for him in our home." Boruto didn't feel bad about a single word that left his mouth. He'd shout them to the smug fucker, Sasuke's, face if he could.

"Oh my 'lanta here comes Sasuke." As soon as the words left Mitsuki mouth Boruto jumped.

"Where?"

"Asshole." ChoCho hit Mitsuki. "Sasuke isn't here, but Zabuza is."

* * *

 **To All I hope you enjoy this re-write. I will leave the old one up incase any of you still enjoy that one. ;). I just decided I really needed to rework the story. Thanks and please review and tell me if you like it or not.**


End file.
